


PAKet Dimension: A Fancomic

by CephalonGhost



Series: PAKet: Main Comic and Side Stories [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: All up to your own interpretation as things progress, Dib is 19 in this, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll post this to others as I see fit, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Mind Control, Other, Recovery, Violence, Weird sci-fi bullshit, ZADF, asshole friends who stick together cause no one else is willing to deal with their shit, eventually, eventually again, meant to take place years after the show and after the movie even tho that hasn't even come out yet, possible ZaDr, the kind of stuff that makes no sense but DOES make sense cause it's IZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CephalonGhost/pseuds/CephalonGhost
Summary: An AU based on a shitpost comic I posted to my tumblr that evolved into this.There’s more to IRKEN PAK’s than what we know and Dib finds out through a very obscure means years after ZIM’s initial arrival to Earth. Just a few years after they’ve reached the point in their relationship where they’re more friends than enemies.Apparently Irken PAKs hold access to entire pocket dimensions where their memory drives are stored, personifications of their emotions and personality aspects wander, as well as… Something else….While ZiM freaks out about how to get Dib out of his BRAIN, Dib is getting acquainted with the pieces of his personality that don’t get a lot of air time and learns more about him on a personal level in just the span of thirty minutes than he has in over 9 years of knowing the Irken.--Comic pages will be posted as bulk chapters.--





	1. Prologue: The Weirdest Beginning Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is CephalonGhost/PAKetDimensioncomic from tumblr  
> I've been posting this to sideblog I made originally since I wasn't aware at first that comics were actually an accepted form of media on Ao3  
> But, after seeing quite a few comic works here both original and fandom, I'm going to be posting this project of mine here too chapter by chapter  
> Right now it's just the prologue, the original shitpost (Redrawn to match the rest of the comic) that spawned the whole idea.  
> Once I have all the pages of chapter one finished and posted to the blog dedicated to this AU, I'll post them here as well.  
> 

originally posted on tumblr at :<https://paketdimensioncomic.tumblr.com/>

 


	2. Chapter One: You Gotta Explain, ZIM, You GOTTA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to resize the images so they didn't get cropped when posted here!  
> Anyway, here's chapter one completed.  
> Two will follow once the queue on the tumblr finishes spitting it out sometime at the end of August~

Originally posted on <https://paketdimensioncomic.tumblr.com/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in fucking pieces, Dib.


	3. Chapter Two: Looks Like We're Not In Mexico Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two posted from tumblr in bulk!  
> Bit longer than Chapter One and the Prologue.  
> All of the Chapters may end up being longer than the last tbh.

Originally posted on tumblr at [https://paketdimensioncomic.tumblr.com](https://paketdimensioncomic.tumblr.com/) and now as well as on Smackjeeves <http://paketdimension.smackjeeves.com/comics/2831565/page-1/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, any text bubbles/squares with "<<" before and after the words are being spoken in Irken
> 
> Thank y'all for reading this lil passion project of mine ^^


	4. Chapter Three: LORE LORE LORE LORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to post chapter three here!  
> It was a lot longer than the last two so the queue for it took much longer to go out on the blog before I could.  
> Also, still in the process of redoing some of the pages in chapter one and the prologue (again)  
> 

Originally posted on <https://paketdimensioncomic.tumblr.com/> and <http://paketdimension.smackjeeves.com/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore translations here: https://paketdimensioncomic.tumblr.com/PAK


	5. Chapter Four: A Little Problem and More

As always, weekly page updates take place at https://paketdimensioncomic.tumblr.com/  
not gonna really link the smackjeeves anymore causee I hate the new layout but im still updating there

For more context of the above memories, please read: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174996/chapters/52937239>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya these chapters just get longer and longer  
> As always, translations for Irken text can be found on the blog <3


End file.
